


summer rain

by PaigeOfSpace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, im so weak for sibling fluff save me, really short oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeOfSpace/pseuds/PaigeOfSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the working title for this one was "[waluigi voice] wah"</p>
    </blockquote>





	summer rain

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this one was "[waluigi voice] wah"

The boy stares at the tiny bundle, looking back at him with the same brown eyes, almost like a reflection.

"Wow," he breathes, as though the slightest disturbance will make her disappear. "What's her name?"

"Natsu."

"Natsu..." Shouyou repeats in a whisper. He reaches out a hand slowly, carefully, and the infant grabs his finger tightly and doesn't let go. Shouyou grins. "I love you, Natsu!" he loudly declares. Upon hearing her name, Natsu giggles, and it sounds to Shouyou like summer rain.


End file.
